pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Close Impact
Archive 1 archived did i fail or did i not-fail? [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 05:39, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :Many types of fail; use the Move tab to archive talkpages. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:45, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::grhmhmm ok will u do that for me noaw so i can do it next time? xD [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 05:48, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Tell guild I'm not going to be on for a while, probably a further week please. Notify the people they'll still be without a GvG co-ordinator. Hopefully my crisis will blow over quick. - GvG Co-Ordinator :aw thats bad to hear, but glad to know you're not bored of us yet:p, i'll tell em , goodluck with whatever you have[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 11:52, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Sig It breaks line breaks, FYI. I'd change it to jive with policy. -- Guild of ' 12:30, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :wow, stop policy whoring imo. You are NOT an admin :> Brandnew. 12:33, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::...It's just a simple sig change. Lighten up. -- 'Guild of ' 12:36, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::bleh how2do it? [[User:Close Impact|'Close]] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 13:15, 11 October 2008 (EDT) You I request an invite. --Frosty 07:49, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :lol. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:49, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :Aren't you supposed to be in Cedave's guild? Brandnew. 07:55, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::^ Both probably suck anyway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:00, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::Cedave's guild is amer and full of absense. --Frosty 08:04, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Obaby, I'll invite u whenever u wnt[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 08:18, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Wut is a L O L W U T?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:30, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::: A pokemon :>[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 13:51, 3 November 2008 (EST) iite bruv anonymous goes pre here. Make a presearing char, I farm charr to shit. I fucking OWNNNNN 82.34.128.19 21:36, 1 December 2008 (EST) :I went to join a pve guild, tired of raging every gvg guild I see. Doing regular vanquishes and dungeons now. <3[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:38, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::lolnapalm and lollala[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 18:44, 12 December 2008 (EST) ongcat here. how does i fix mah signaturz? ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 12:20, 29 January 2009 (EST) :No idea, i fail at pvx code n such ... copypasta is my best friend[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:49, 29 January 2009 (EST) 46 hours over the last 44 months, wat? Please tell me you broke the counter.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:46, 11 February 2009 (EST) :Broken childhood is broken I guess.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:48, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::perma pre of my bro:p im keeping it for 4th age mini in pre.. which is gna ownn.. also pika my childhood needs to be infused.[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 14:54, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::Lol.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:26, 11 February 2009 (EST) tbh the 'every nerd has a game msn' part is the best:> /selfrape[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 15:04, 11 February 2009 (EST) :Crazy Cookiebaker! --'› Srs Beans ' 15:08, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::lmfao indeed:p dutch people fail... says the belgian boy[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 15:26, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::: ;o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:38, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::::d[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 15:41, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::that was weird signing [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 16:08, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::::::>[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 04:57, 12 February 2009 (EST) wikia what the fuckin hell :< Close Impact 16:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :what's wrong man? (→17:42, 20 February 2009 - ) ::its fugly :(Close Impact 17:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::change to monobook skin and uncheck admin skin override. --'-Chaos-' 18:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) dead talk page is dead.Close Impact 11:04, 22 May 2009 (UTC) that screenie on your user page made my shit my pants in incomprehension of the sheer retardation of some of the folks in gw Funkopotomis 07:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :just go into random arenas and start laughing, its so fucking awesome:>Close Impact 18:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Whale Impact new sig proudly stolen from Hydra, his sig is unused so i thought 'Oh hell, why not use it!?'Whale Impact 07:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Dear Close No. Blah10